


Ms. Dubois, Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

by kateyes085



Series: All of Him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Catholic School, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely people find comfort in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Dubois, Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from the naughty idea of Jimmy being a "Daddy" for someone and exploring that experience. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Catholic schoolgirl!kink popped in there too. I wanted to show the progression of Jimmy Novak's relationship with his "girl" starting as her teacher (Mr. Novak), progressing towards her "Daddy" and finally evolving their relationship and expanding it further (when he becomes just Jimmy to her).
> 
> No offense is meant towards anyone, their ideals and/or concepts. Just my imagination taking a detour.

~*~

Jefferson Jackson Dubois, III was born into "Old Money". His family was well established in the decadent high society circles of Baton Rouge, Louisiana with Jean-Pierre Dubois being one of the elite founding fathers.  

  
Jefferson met Jacqueline Fontaine at her debut. She was petite, blonde and perfect. They quickly fell in love, courted and married. Jacqueline bore two children for Jefferson: Taylor Melissa and Jefferson Jackson, IV (JJ).

  
When Taylor was eight, a car accident took her beloved mother from her and JJ, hardening their father to a husk, barely resembling the man who had once lifted them onto his shoulders so they could see Santa better as he came down Main Street during the annual Christmas parade when she was three and JJ was five.  Work, work, work was the be all and end all of Jefferson's existence. He had a shipping empire to run and JJ was being groomed to take over his empire when he retired, or died, which would most likely be the case.

  
Taylor was just there. She never went without. Her father loved her, in his own way. She had the role to play of being Jefferson Jackson Dubois' perfect daughter. She was on the cheerleading squad. She made average to above average grades. She was popular and had friends, if you want to call them that; more like acquaintances. She did as she was told and never got into trouble. She went through the motions each day, but she was a ghost walking through the life that was planned for her, lonely and empty.  

 

~*~

Jimmy Novak started teaching at St Michael's at the beginning of the fall semester fresh from the terrifying battlefield known as the Jefferson Parrish school system.

  
He followed his mother's example and pursued a teaching degree. He had tried to do the right thing and reach out to those troubled teens of Jefferson Parrish to help them find their way to a better life through education. However, his mother was the newly appointed head of the state's Department of Education. With her new position, she was able to offer her son the pick of the available openings.

  
He and Amelia had recently divorced, there was no real animosity but it was just time; so they parted ways. And, then there was Claire, their daughter. Amelia had family in Baton Rouge and wanted to go back there, so Jimmy accepted the teaching position within the English Department at St. Michael's The Archangel Diocesan Regional High School, and in turn, Claire was able to attend the prestigious school.

 

~*~

>  _Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage_
> 
>  _Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,_
> 
>  _To thee I send this written embassage,_
> 
>  _To witness duty, not to show my wit:_
> 
>  _Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine_
> 
>  _May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it,_
> 
>  _But that I hope some good conceit of thine_
> 
>  _In thy soul's thought, all naked, will bestow it;_
> 
>  _Till whatsoever star that guides my moving_
> 
>  _Points on me graciously with fair aspect_
> 
>  _And puts apparel on my tatter'd loving,_
> 
>  _To show me worthy of thy sweet respect:_
> 
>  _Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee;_
> 
>  _Till then not show my head where thou mayst prove me._
> 
>  __

I love it when he reads aloud. If I were swoony, I would think he was reading to me. His voice … that deep rumble just makes me all tingly. And when he touches me? I feel it everywhere, even if it is just when he hands me papers to pass back. I want him to be the one; he has to feel something. I see how he looks at me, can feel his eyes on me when we're taking tests or working on writing assignments. Electric, that is the only way I can describe it, Taylor sighs to herself.

  
Shouldn't those skirts be longer? No the other girl's skirts are the same length. Shit, she's twirling her hair and chewing on a pen while she's listening to me read. I never had a thing for schoolgirls before. _What the hell?_ Nope, none of the other girls seem to turn me into a walking hard-on. I need help, seriously. Jimmy thinks to himself.

 

~*~

After class, Taylor approached Jimmy's desk while the students were exiting for their next class. "I just loved that sonnet Mr. Novak. Elizabethan English takes a bit to understand but once you do everything sounds beautiful, like when someone speaks Italian or French, don't you think so, Mr. Novak?" 

  
Jimmy grunted his agreement. _Don't you have a class you need to leave for?_ The scent of jasmine wafted around him sweet, delicate and sensual. Jimmy swallowed a groan and tried not to wince at how uncomfortable he felt. 

  
Taylor bit her lip and twirled a loose piece of hair as she leaned against Jimmy's desk. "Do you speak a language, Mr. Novak? I do. We lived in Europe for a while when I was a kid. Um, I just wanted to know if you'd be here near the end of the day? I have that extra credit assignment, and I wanted to get it to you before you left for the winter break." 

  
"Taylor that's not necessary. I will be busy finishing up some grading before I leave. You can give it to me when we get back the break."   _Please go, now before I throw you down on this desk and just lose it completely._

  
"Oh," Taylor mumbled crestfallen. "O-okay then Mr. Novak. Enjoy the break and I'll see in class when we get back." _Damn it. Now what? I'll think of something._ "Bye Mr. Novak." Taylor said as she turned in a swirl of jasmine and plaid and left his classroom.

 

~*~

Taylor Dubois walked the crowded halls of St. Michael's. She was rich, popular and beautiful. She was also determined. _He's not getting away from me that easily_ , she thought. The term was ending, one more semester, and she was graduating to start whatever dull, boring life her father dictated. She knew what she wanted, and for once, she was going to take it.

~*~

"Hey Mr. Novak," Taylor greeted Jimmy as she walked in to his classroom at the end of the day. The school was quickly emptying, as everyone wanted to go home to start their winter holiday.   "I have that extra credit assignment for you." She told him as she snapped her gum and sat on the edge of his desk crossing her legs. Jimmy eyed Taylor's young, supple form from the corner of his eye.  

  
She was dressed in the school's uniform, a red and black plaid, pleated skirt, black blazer and white oxford. She had unwoven her necktie, which hung loosely around her neck, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt.   A toned, creamy thigh peeked out from beneath her skirt as it rode up a little in her current position. She was wearing white knee-high stockings and Mary Janes. Her blonde hair was tied up loosely with a red ribbon in a ponytail. She was the picture of blossoming womanhood and childhood innocence, a beautiful and forbidden paradox.

  
 _Jesus Christ_ , Jimmy thought as his slacks began to tighten, _you're not a teenager Jimmy. You're thirty-four years old for Christ's sake. Get a hold of yourself._ "I've told you about the gum before Taylor," he scolded. 

  
"Oops, sorry Mr. Novak," she blushed as she pulled out the wad and threw it in the trashcan next to his desk.

"Well, it's after school, so I will let it go, but if you do it again in class, I will have to give you detention." He frowned up at her from the stack of papers he was grading.

"Yes sir," she replied quietly. Jimmy swallowed a groan. 

  
Taylor looked down at her lap as she twirled a loose strand of hair. She looked up at Jimmy with sad eyes framed by dark lush lashes, a faint blush to her cheeks and a glossy pout to her cupid bow lips. Jimmy swallowed.  


"You have something for me?" he asked quickly and sharply. She jumped down from the desk and stood before him and Jimmy turned his chair to stare up at her. Taylor handed him the booklet that contained her assignment, "The extra credit assignment you mentioned," she told him as she handed it to him. 

  
The school was quiet now as he took a hold of the booklet. Taylor tightened her grip and not releasing it until he looked up at her. 

  
"I'd let you, ya' know." She told him quietly. 

  
"You'd let me what Taylor," Jimmy asked.

  
"Punish me, Mr. Novak. If you want to, that is." She released her assignment, turned and walked to the open door leading to the empty hallway. 

  
The door to the classroom was slammed shut before she could blink and Jimmy had her spun around and pressed up against the heavy wood. He angrily lifted her chin in a bruising grip that made her shudder. "Do you know what you're saying?" he spat in her face. 

  
"Yes, yes Mr. Novak. I know what I'm asking for and I want it. I do, I do want it." Jimmy grabbed her ribboned ponytail and yanked her head back. Taylor cried out in pain and surprise, but melted into him as he sucked and bit her stretched neck. Jimmy wedged his knee between her legs causing her skirt to ride up. Taylor gasped at the intensity and ground down hard on his muscular thigh. 

  
"Please Mr. Novak," she whined. She dug her fingers into his dark waves as he feasted on her neck, biting and bruising her. One hand reached up to roughly grab and pull at her young breast, pulling and twisting her pebbled nipple, while his other hand grabbed her backside grinding her faster and harder in to him as his erection ground mercilessly into her hip. "Yes, yes, oh God … M, m, m-Mr. Novak, I – I –"

   
"No!" Jimmy yelled, pushing her roughly away and storming back to his desk, kicking the trashcan out of the way. He gripped the edges hard to get himself back in control. Taylor stood pressed against the door, dazed and confused. She was aching, it was tingling and rich and she wanted more. She wanted him to give it to her.

  
She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Please Mr. Novak, I want you to." Jimmy pressed her linked hands to his middle as he slumped. "You're just a child Taylor. I can't do this. I shouldn't want this. Please, please just leave." 

  
Taylor jerked back as if burned. She grabbed for his elbow and spun him around to face her. "I am not a child Mr. Novak. I may be young, but I am not a child. I'm nineteen years old. I make my own decisions, just like I've done for most of my life, and I've decided. You are who I want." 

  
Jimmy stubbornly shook his head, "It's not right Taylor. You're my student. Do you have any idea what could happen?"

She reached for his pinkie finger and curled it into her own. "We just need to be careful.   They can't bring charges against you because I'm not a minor, and I am a consenting adult. I mean it's not like I'm going to jump you in the middle of class or anything. I know what's at stake. I don't want your job to be put in jeopardy either."  Taylor brought his hand to her lips, kissed the palm gently before she nipped the pad of his finger as she looked up at him, and moved his hand to her right breast holding it there. Jimmy was lost in her emerald green orbs as he gently squeezed. Taylor moaned quietly arching into the touch. "Want you Mr. Novak … please," she murmured as she guided him down to her kiss. Jimmy took her mouth, sucked on her full bottom lip, licked and tasted as he plundered her mouth. _Silly boys knew nothing about kissing with their pitiful fumbling attempts_ , Taylor thought. Mr. Novak made her blood sing. He lifted and turned her to sit on the desk while he pushed her thighs wide. She could feel his hardness. _I did that. That's for me_ , she thought giddily.   
He pushed her blazer off her shoulders and pulled back, panting as his fingers fumbled with the buttons and stared at her flushed, trusting face. 

  
Taylor ran her hands and fingers over his face, tracing his eyes, lips, cheeks and feathered him with kisses as Jimmy pushed off her oxford and loose tie revealing a white tank top underneath. He pulled this free from her skirt, and Taylor obediently lifted her arms as he pulled it off. Taylor had on a simple black cotton bra underneath, her nipples hardened and outlined. Jimmy groaned as he nipped and suckled the taut peaks through the material. Taylor shuddered and whimpered as she clutched frantically pressing him closer, wrapped her legs around his hips pushing the heel of her Mary Janes tight against Jimmy's backside pressing his hardness to her damp center causing a delicious friction that sparked through her making her want more.  Taylor leaned down whispering in his ear. "I meant it Mr. Novak. I would let you punish me if you wanted to."

Jimmy gasped and stared into the deep pools of her eyes, "Taylor," he hissed, "You shouldn't say things like that."

  
Her hands framed his face as she quietly asked, "Why not? I would think about it, you know, in class. You would stand up here teaching us about Shakespeare, Dickens and Dante. I would listen to your deep, rich voice as you read to us from the text, and it would make me squirm in my seat." Jimmy groaned and arched into her young body, panted into her neck. Her scent surrounded him, the sweet smell of the bubble gum and thick richness of jasmine.

   
Taylor continued urgently telling him of her fantasy, "Then you would ask me to stay after class to discuss an assignment, but you would call me out for being fidgety. I could see it all; I was laying face down on your desk with my back to you. You would rub my bottom so gentle and it only made me squirm more. It felt so good Mr. Novak, and then you would spank me. You'd spank me with the ruler on your desk. Harder and harder, only making me want more, so that I push myself out and open to you. You'd lift up my skirt and pull down my panties. My bottom would be so red and hot to the touch. You would bend down and blow on it. It would be so cool against my skin that I would shiver. You would kiss it and lick it … even down there." She finished in a whisper. 

  
"Oh God, Taylor," Jimmy whined. He ground her harder into him grabbing her backside lifting her into him further. He rested his head on the pillow of her full, welcoming breasts. He wanted to, God how he wanted to. She was young and fresh. The things he could do to her that she would let him do. 

  
"Then you would turn me over and lay me out on my back Mr. Novak." She whispered into his dark head of hair, reached for his hand, and worked it down into her panties. She was moist and hot there. Jimmy's fingers teased and entered her as she gasped and moaned at the sensation.

  
"Just like that Mr. Novak, you move your fingers in and out, and then you kissed me there too. I could feel your fingers and your tongue. More and more until everything stopped." Jimmy ground the heel of his hand down on her pelvis as she started to ride his hand. 

  
"Would you? Would you Mr. Novak? Will you punish me, bite me, and mark me? Will you make me yours?" He plunged his fingers in farther and growled, "Yes." Taylor unashamedly rode his hand harder. Jimmy pushed in farther still causing Taylor to wince and hiss as she stiffened. 

  
Jimmy paled and pulled back sharply when he felt it. He breathed heavily on Taylor's full dark pink lips. He had to ask. He needed to know. "Have you ever done this before Taylor?" She promptly blushed and pointedly stared at the loosened Windsor knot of his tie. 

  
Jimmy lifted her chin and ducked down making her look at him questioningly. "Taylor?" he asked quietly. She blushed further and shook her head no. 

  
"None of the boys make me feel what you do." Taylor blurted out. "I want things, things they can't give me. But you can Mr. Novak; I know you can. I see the way you look at me sometimes when you don't think I'm looking. You don't look at the other girls that way. I just thought," she sighed and slumped dejectedly. "I wanted it to be you.  I'm sorry." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. 

  
Jimmy kissed her forehead. "Come," he said as he pulled back and stood up. She obediently followed with her head bowed as she stared at the floor looking miserable. Jimmy started helping her put her clothes back on and adjusted his clothes. "I'll give you a ride home Taylor." He told her. 

  
"You don't have to Mr. Novak. I was going to walk anyways. I'm really sorry." She apologized tightly and quietly. She turned to leave. "Taylor. I told you I would give you a ride home. Sit at the desk by the door until I'm done here."

  
"Yes sir," she replied as she obeyed his instructions. Jimmy gathered his papers, sorted them, put them in his briefcase, and spent another ten minutes clearing off his desk and getting it ready for when he returned from the winter break. For twenty minutes, Taylor sat at the desk staring at the surface not moving a muscle. 

  
Once Jimmy was settled, he stood, gathered his briefcase and coat and walked to stand four paces away from Taylor. "You may get up now." She obeyed immediately. "Where is your coat Taylor?" he asked. 

  
"In my locker with my book bag, sir." She replied quietly. 

  
"Show me where." He instructed. 

  
Taylor walked to her locker with Mr. Novak following four paces behind her.   Once at her locker, Taylor opened it, reached in for her coat, and went to put it on. Jimmy's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Taylor turned and looked up at him. She looked so sad and lost. He placed his briefcase at his feet reached for her coat and draped it around her shoulders, helping her to put it on properly. Taylor just stared up at him trusting, but confused. 

  
"A lady's first time should be special, Taylor, not on top of an old wooden desk in a dusty classroom. I'll have to plan something appropriate for you for then. As far as your fantasy, we'll look into making that a reality, but maybe just a little later on, hmmm?" Taylor blinked. Her face lit up brightly as she smiled and jumped up to hug him burying her face into his neck breathing his scent of sweat, soap and spicy cologne. Jimmy chuckled softly as he caught her and held her a minute before he set her back down. 

  
"There will be rules Taylor, but we'll work that out. Discretion is the most important thing until you graduate. I _should_ not encourage this relationship any further, but, you were right I want you, you want me and we are both consenting adults; we'll just see where this goes. That is all I can promise for now." Jimmy told her honestly. 

  
"That is more than enough for me Mr. Novak, thank you." She smiled up at him vibrantly. 

  
"Let's get you home then."

  
They walked to the parking lot, got into his older sedan, and drove to Taylor's house. She directed him where he needed to go. He pulled up to a very large, very old mansion in the Garden district. Jimmy had a feeling Taylor's family had money, but this was not expected. "If you drive down about a mile, there is a side street on the left. Turn down there and follow it down. It is the back entrance to the property. No one really uses it that often, except for me." Jimmy followed her instructions and followed a couple of more turns as instructed and stopped in front of a small guest bungalow cottage. 

  
"I only stay up at the main house when my father is in town, which is rare. I like it more back here. No one bothers me. The other house is too big. Feels more like a museum than a home," she told him.

  
"You're parents are okay with this?" Jimmy asked. 

  
"My mother died when I was eight and my brother is off at college, so that leaves just me. My dad is always too busy working or whatever it is he does in New Orleans." Taylor replied sadly. 

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. It sounds kind of … lonely," Jimmy said. 

  
"Yeah, well such is life, or something like that," she tried pitifully to make light of the situation.   


It was getting dark outside, and the only real light was provided by the dashboard. Taylor leaned over and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. Considering the events of this afternoon, it seemed rather chaste and sweet. "Can I ask you something Mr. Novak?" Taylor asked as she still faced him.

Jimmy turned to face her so he could see her better, "Of course," he replied.   


Taylor's eyes darkened as they had in his classroom. She bit her bottom lip and blushed slightly indicating her nervousness.

  
"Will you be my Daddy?"

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sonnet XXVI, William Shakespeare
> 
> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
